


Greetings

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sorry it's short, Winter Break, harry likes to he lugged around by thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home for the Winter Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> So ah, hi? I know, it's been a very long time and I do apologize for that. Have some fluff?
> 
> I also seem to only work on this when I'm sick. Hm.

One of the greatest sights to see, besides his parents, was Thor waiting for him on the platform.  Harry didn’t bother with following the others off the train – he simply leaned out the window and laughed as Thor pulled him right through and into a hug.  He laughed, wrapping his arms around the god’s neck as tightly as he could.  If tears were staining Thor’s shirt, neither of them decided to comment on it.

 

“I have missed you, young one,” Thor said as he put Harry on the ground.  “As have your parents, but I think I shall keep you to myself for some time.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose.  “Uncle Thor, that isn’t nice.”  He then turned and dragged a shy Neville, who had finally made his way over, forward.  “Uncle?  This is Nev, my best friend.  Nev, this is my Uncle Thor.  _The_ Thor.”

 

Thor immediately pulled Neville into a hug, his laugh vibrating across the station.  “Aye, my nephew has spoken greatly of you!  It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

 

Harry couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.  “I think you should put him down, Uncle.  He doesn’t look too well.”

 

Hermione stepped up, her luggage dragging behind her.  “Are your dads here, Harry?”

 

“They are on the other side,” Thor told them, putting Neville back down.  “You must be Hermione.  It is a pleasure, my dear lady.”

 

A blush stole across Hermione’s face as Thor bowed a little to her.  “It-it’s nice to meet you as well, sir.”

 

“I see my gran,” Neville said, pointing to a familiar-looking hat.  “I better go.  It was nice to meet you, Thor.  Sir.”

 

Thor waved to the old woman as Neville ran off, and then put a hand on Harry and Hermione’s shoulders.  “Come, I am sure your fathers will be pleased to see you and wish to meet at least one of your friends.  Are you meeting your parents, my lady?”

 

“They’re Muggle too, Uncle.  We’ll meet them on the other side.”

 

Thor motioned Harry and Hermione ahead of him through the barrier.  Harry let Hermione go first before he stepped through, remembering his pop’s manners.  Once through, he immediately spotted his pop’s figure in the crowd and he grinned, breaking into a run and calling out to him.

 

His pop managed to turn just in time to catch Harry and he laughed, pulling him close.  They spun in a circle before coming to a stop when a smaller body pressed against Harry’s back.  The edge of the reactor against his back told him who it was, but he really didn’t need to guess anyway.  He missed his family, and he was glad that he had chosen to come home instead of stay behind.

 

“We missed you, squirt.”

 

Harry turned to look at his dad.  “I missed you too.  Where’s Dudley?”

 

His pop ran a hand through Harry’s hair and set him down.  “At home with the others.  He woke up with a nasty cold and we didn’t want him to get any worse.”

 

Harry frowned, but he knew that they had made the right decision.  “I could have brought him something…”

 

“No need for you to get into trouble,” his pop said.  “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Wait!”  Harry took hold of his pop’s hand and dragged him a bit.  “You have to meet Hermione first.  Dad, you’ll love her.  She’s the smartest witch in our generation.”

 

“Well in that case, I have to meet her.”  His dad ruffled Harry’s hair (which he let happy _only_ because he figured he was missed) and followed beside him.

 

Still, it was a good thing Harry found Hermione quickly enough.  He didn’t want Thor to jump in and play with his hair.  “’Mione?  These are my dads.”

 

Hermione turned and her eyes widened.  “Harry!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was Tony Stark!”  Hermione crossed her arms, frowning at him.  “This was very important information.  I could have prepared so many questions.  Like if he was planning on bringing his reactor over here after New York because it would—“

 

“Woah, woah, hold on there.”  His dad took off his sunglasses and pointed them at her.  “You, little miss, have caught my attention.  What do you know of the reactor?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and launched into a story.  One that Harry had no trouble turning out as he turned to her parents.  He held out his hand to shake theirs as he introduced himself.

 

“I’m sorry about my dad,” he said.  “He likes to do this.”

 

Mrs. Granger shook her head, a hand pressed to her chest.  “No, it’s quite all right.  Our daughter always had a way of soaking up information.”

 

His pop laughed, hands moving to Harry’s shoulders and rubbing softly.  Harry relaxed as he felt some tension he didn’t even know he had leave him.  “I understand where you probably are.  I may have married the man, but I hardly know what’s coming out of his mouth sometimes.”

 

Mr. Granger glanced toward Tony before looking back to Steve.  “So those rumors as true?”

 

Harry didn’t feel his pop tense up, but he knew it happened.  He always got defensive when people brought up his relationship.  “I didn’t think that they were ever rumors.  It’s just how we are.”

 

“Oh no!”  Mr. Granger shook his head quickly.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  My brother has an on-off relationship with a bloke in Germany.  I was just surprised since the media tends to skew things into their favor.”

 

And with that, his pop was relaxed again.  Harry leaned against him, grinning.  “Dad doesn’t help with that most of the time.  He tends to tell them false information just to see how far it would go until he’s caught.  Pop, what’s the record?”

 

“Two-hundred and eighteen days… and counting.”

 

The Grangers laughed a little.  “We should get together when our children return to school,” Mrs. Granger said.  “I know that the two of you are busy, but perhaps…?”

 

“It would be no problem at all.”  Steve pulled out his phone and handed it over.  “Put your number in and then text yourself so you have mine.  Don’t trust Tony to answer his calls, they usually go through a few security measures first because he’s paranoid.”

 

“I heard that,” his dad said, and then went back to explaining the process that the reactor goes through the create energy.  Hermione looked fascinated, and Harry had a sudden idea to introduce her to Dudley.  They would get along well.

 

His pop squeezed Harry’s shoulders once before reaching over to tap his dad’s head.  “Give her your number so you can talk later.  Dudley threatened me with taking some of your toys away if we didn’t get home immediately.”

 

His dad clutched his cheat, standing.  “He didn’t!”

 

Harry put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.  “Do you want to test that, dad?”

 

“That’s it, we’re leaving now!  Come on, squirt.”  With that, his dad reached down and pulled Harry over his shoulder.

 

Harry squealed as he went through the air, his grin widening as he saw Thor laughing behind them.  His dad spun him around once before handing a card to Hermione, one that Harry knew well.  It wasn’t just his business card, but it was the card he gave to people who he deemed were important to him.  On it held his personal number as well as any number someone would need to get in touch with Steve or Jarvis – even Pepper had a spot on that card.

 

“Call any time.  If I don’t answer, leave a message.”

 

“Or call me,” his pop added.  “It was nice to meet all of you.”

 

Harry looked up from his dad’s back and waved at Hermione.  “See you in January!  Happy New Year.”

 

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

 

Harry was glad to be put back on his feet once they got out of the station and he took both of his fathers’ hands.  “How sick is Dudley?  He didn’t mention it in his letter.”

 

“It was kind of sudden, Harry.  He’s got medicine and Bruce, though, so don’t worry too much about him.”  His pop squeezed Harry’s hand; it was their secret gesture of ‘it’s really okay’ and Harry appreciated the reassurance.  “We set up your room, but if you want to change anything, just let us know.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”  Harry had been surprised when Dudley wrote, telling him that the team had moved to London until his schooling was finished.  He knew they wanted to be here with the whole Voldemort threat, but Harry doubted they could help much with it.  There was training hand-to-hand, and then there was training with a wand.

 

Still, as his Aunt said, he can never be too careful.

 

“Did Dudley decorate it?” he asked as he got into the backseat of the car, right between his fathers.  Thor sat up from with who Harry assumed to be Happy.  Who else drove?  “Please tell me he didn’t decorate it.”

 

His dad grinned, ruffling Harry’s hair again.  “I’ll have you know that Dudley has an excellent taste in paint colors.  As does your school house.”

 

“I knew you would like it.”  Harry fingered his red and gold scarf.  “My Iron Man poster fits into the room nicely.”

 

His dad puffed his chest out, giving his pop a wide smile.  “I’m so proud…”

 

His pop rolled his eyes, pushing at his dad’s face a bit.  “You would be.  Come on, Harry.  Tell us about school.”

 

Harry leaned his head on his pop’s chest with a smile and told him everything.  He had loved school, but he missed this.  He had missed his family and how they made him feel.

 

And he couldn’t wait to show Dudley all the stuff he learned to do without his wand.  It would make pranking Uncle Clint so much easier.

 

Harry grinned, getting more comfortable against his fathers, and sent a silent thanks to whatever allowed him to find and belong to this family – even if they were rouge dragons.


End file.
